Mother at Heart
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: One shot. Just how much does it take for Brennan to step into her mom shoes. Second in 'Maternal Instinct' saga as requested. FLUFF. NOW EDITED.


**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I would like to, but Mr Hanson is greedy and probably won't share, Grrr.**

**A/N: Just another little shot as per requested by some 'Maternal Instinct' reviewers. Fluff alert, if you don't like it don't read it. **

* * *

**Mother at heart.**

Booth jogged after his Son into the Jeffersonian. It was a Saturday afternoon and they had decided to come and drag Bones out of the lab. Parker was ahead of his Dad when he skidded to halt. An angry voice echoed through the Lab, it was coming from Brennan's office, Parker squinted; it didn't sound like Bones. Parker looked back at his Dad alarmed. Booth listened, his hand on his Son's shoulder as he simultaneously pulled his eight year old behind him and walked forward, stopping to the left of the door. Brennan's voice sounded.

"We are partners. That alone, negates working with one another."

Jennifer Filton, Booth's current girl friend had stormed into Brennan's office about ten minutes ago, ranting and raving about having to share Booth. She had said there was no reason for the partners to spend so much time together, and she wanted the friendship outside of work to cease. She wanted contact, kept to a minimum and saw no reason for an Anthropologist to leave the lab.

"You know, Temperance..."

The name was spoken with malice.

"It's Doctor Brennan actually..."

There was a snicker from Jennifer. Brennan had actually introduced herself as Doctor Brennan, it had been an unconscious action, but she later wondered if it had been perceived as stand offish, Jennifer had always given Brennan the impression that she was disliked.

"Or is it Doctor Bones?"

Mocking this time; the blinds to his partner's office were drawn and so Booth couldn't see in, but he all of a sudden he recognised the voice of the visitor, the look on Parker's face, said he had also made the connection.

Brennan tilted her head, confusion evident on her placid features.

"Doctor Bones is what Parker calls me... how would you... I can't imagine Booth introducing you to his Son, how did you know that?"

Her guest scowled.

"You're right he didn't introduce me... I mean sure, I knew he had the little brat..."

Booth heard Brennan's chair push out quickly, he stood still a little shocked at his girlfriend's opinion of his Son. Tempe's voice rose.

"DON'T!"

The Anthropologist's tone was hard and serious.

"Excuse me... Who the hell do you think you are skeletor? I can say whatever the hell I like."

Brennan felt her face flush in anger, despite not knowing who this skeletor person was; she knew she should be insulted. Jennifer continued.

"As I was saying, I had the delight of meeting the little terror, when I went to Seeley's last night for a little midnight delight..."

She winked conspiratorially.

"If you get what I mean."

Temperance wrinkled her brow, a sure sign she was at a complete loss for understanding.

"No... No I'm not sure I do."

The woman across from her frowned and then scoffed.

"Seeley says you're a genius."

The comment was laced with sarcasm and disbelief.

"Yes that's correct."

Tempe watched as the woman rolled her eyes, seeming to ignore her and carry on.

"So I turn up, wine in hand and a very... tight skirt on, only to have the door answered by a mini..."

She looked Brennan up and down scathingly.

"Well you."

Now Brennan was so confused she wanted to sit down, before she fell down. She squinted at the woman as if trying to draw the meaning from her mind. She didn't think she looked anything like Parker Booth. The woman continued on.

"For three hours, I had to sit there and listen to Doctor Bones this and Doctor Bones that and you're not as smart as Doctor Bones, and Doctor Bones' eyes are prettier than yours..."

Tempe ducked her head shyly. Booth smiled; his Son did tend to prattle on about his favourite scientist. He laughed thinking how only this morning at the store, Parker had been singing Tempe's praises to the elderly couple behind them and then again to the lady at the checkout.

"I swear to God, the kid needs to be gagged."

Brennan's head snapped up. Her eyes narrowed.

"He's just..."

The woman stepped closer.

"Don't say he's just a little boy. He knew how uncomfortable he was making me, he's not stupid, he has his father wrapped around his little finger, much the same as you do... gee I wonder who taught who."

She tilted her head to the side in feigned thought.

"I concur, Parker is a very bright child and although I fail to see how anyone can wrap around somebody's finger, I've never had anything but pleasant experiences when with him, so if you came here to bond over your inability to connect with an eight year old, I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place."

Booth chuckled as he listened in, but quickly lost his grin at Jennifer's seething come back.

"Bond with you? I don't want to bond with you, I don't even like you, I came here to tell you that I will be telling Seeley what a bad influence you are on his offspring and that I believe, out of concern for the little bastard, he should terminate his science lessons and time spent with you."

A resounding slap punctuated the air and Booth took the opportunity to usher Parker and himself into the office. His current girlfriend stood with her hand to her cheek a look of horror on her face and barely contained rage on his partners; she looked adorable. The women looked up as Parker ran over to Brennan.

"Doctor Bones!"

His willowy arms wrapped around her waist, as hers wound around his back. Jennifer spoke hotly.

"Seeley, thank God did you see that? Your... partner slapped me..."

It was Parkers voice that was heard.

"You should put some ice on it, when Doctor Bones hits, it bruises really good..."

Parker smiled and tilted his head to the side, voicing his thoughts again.

"Maybe you should get an x-ray."

His eyes were wide in feigned innocence, making his father smile. Jennifer looked down at the blond child standing against the front of the woman he idolized.

"Oh, shut up you little..."

She raised her hand, and in a second Brennan had pulled Parker behind her body shielding him, she had stepped forward and grabbed the wrist of her raised hand, bending it back. Booth felt awash with pride, her instincts to protect his Son were quick and honed. To anyone who didn't know them, they would think she was mother protecting her child.

"You can say whatever you want about me but, don't you EVER raise your hand to Parker, EVER."

Brennan hissed, Booth stepped up looking at the anger and fear in his best friend's eyes. His voice was clear. Booth stepped in front of his partner and son.

"You have some nerve Jennifer, first showing up at my home last night unannounced, then coming here to take your frustrations out on my partner. My Son is eight years old, he doesn't sensor his words to make you hurt or upset, he simply says what he believes and it's obvious who he thinks the better woman is and I must say I tend to agree..."

Booth's eyes narrowed.

"That said, how dare you, raise a hand to my kid, or my Bones, what gives you the right to an opinion in my Son's education..."

He smiled scathingly.

"You think I would have taken your opinion over hers for the sake of our relationship..."

He gestured between his girlfriend and himself.

"My Son is the most important person in my life and that means, I would keep him in constant contact, with the second most important person in my life that, was never going to change."

Jennifer huffed.

"You're a fool Seeley Booth, you give me up and everything we could have been for what... you're gunna die a lonely old..."

Brennan felt her blood boil and spoke harshly.

"ENOUGH! GET OUT; get out of my office and out of my lab."

Jennifer took one final look at the three before stomping out into the deserted hall. Booth turned around facing his partner and Son with a smile.

"Lunch?"

Parker cheered taking Bone's hand as Booth's arm wrapped around her shoulders. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks Bones."

She tilted her head with a shy smile in place.

"For what Booth, I didn't do anything."

He grinned, knowing she honestly didn't think she deserved thanks.

"For standing up for Parker."

She frowned.

"Of course I would defend our So... I mean your Son... Parker."

Booth's heart soared and he instinctively pulled her tighter against his side, loving that she fit him so perfectly. He knew that despite her outwardly cool exterior, she was a mother at heart.

* * *

**End: Please review, constructive criticism is fine but NO flames... they're upsetting.**


End file.
